The 80th Hunger Games
by xxteamjacob3xx
Summary: This takes place BEFORE Mockingjay BUT CATCHINGFIRE never happened. Mmk the story is better than the summary. But the sequel to this will be an SYOT so once I put up the Tribute Form people can put a tribute in :D HOPE YOU ENJOY THE FIRST CHAPTER. Look on my profile for more information! **OPEN**
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-District 12

I ran as fast as my feet would take me. I was running from my impending doom with no success. My pursuer was too fast. I climbed trees, scaled rocks, and hid in bushes but somehow she still found me. It was me, but it wasn't. She was holding a knife up toward me and all I could do was wait...

My eyes snapped open and I grabbed at my dry throat gasping. I was covered in a cold sweat. I looked down at my mother staring at me in shock. She was preparing our clothes for the reaping. My mother lay out her first reaping dress for me, which I despised. I wore it every yea without complaint. I sat up and got in my outfit. I let my long red hair fall as I watched myself in the mirror. No time to wash. I woke up too late. My hair ends just at my hips. My eyes are a sea green and I'm very pale.

My mothers first reaping outfit is old and ugly and makes me look like a child. Despite the fact that I am short, the dress adds to the affect of youth. It is pink with ruffles at the bottom. A big bow ties at the end and my mother gives me boots to wear. When she tries to braid my hair, I pull away glaring. I liked my hair down.

My mom sighed as she marched out the front door. After only a moments hesitation, I followed. I hated the Reaping an everything about it. On this day, every district would be picking two tributes, one male and one female, to send off to the Hunger Games. In total there are 12 Districts. There used to be thirteen until the thirteenth rebelled against the Capitol, which is the main city where the rich live. The Hunger Games are strictly for the Capitol's amusement. Each District does something.

District One creates luxury items for the Capitol. District Two makes weaponry for the army and the Peacekeepers, which are basically cops. District Ten is livestock, Eleven is agriculture. Then there is my District. We are mining and coaling. The worst one yet. 13 did nuclear weapons...

I sighed and followed my mom outside our home into the Seam and followed her to the Hob. The Hob, the main store and trade units, had shut down entirely to watch the Reaping. It was just me and my mom. And I was falling behind. "Mom, wait up!"

"Keep up, Nettie!" She growled over her shoulder.

Mom wasn't very loving. Or she tried to be, but I never really let her fully reach me. Maybe because she tried to drown me when I was five, but the neighbor saved me, thank God. People were gathered around the stage with no sound. I walked to where the sixteen year olds would stand. It always went from oldest to youngest. Mom stood on the sidelines glaring at me as I stared ahead.

Effie Trinket, the woman who was assigned to our District God knows how long ago, danced on stage in her blue curls with red lipstick and a red suit. The crap the Capitol wears...

"Hello! And happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be EVER in your favor!" She trilled in her Capitol accent. It made me roll my eyes. I zoned out all the way through the mayors speech until names were being called. "Let's start with the girls!" She said practically bouncing her way to our ball. I watched as the other Victors chewed on their nails. Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. Our Mentors. Oh, and Haymitch whatever-his-last-name-is...

Effie dug through the names until she paused and smiled and pulled one out. She scampered back to the mircophone and spoke. "Nettie Collins!" I froze in my place for a second before I felt someone nudge me. I took a deep breath and made my way to the stage. My mother was smiling. Was she happy that I would die or did she have faith that I'd come home and make ha famous? Probably my death in which she didn't succeed...

Effie went to the boys ball. "Rory Scandle!" A little boy of about 13 started toward the stage, but a boy my age, someone I knew from school, Rory's older brother, Jareth, ran forward.

"No! No, I volunteer as tribute!"

Rory turned on his brother. "No, Jareth! I can do this."

"No, I won't let you." He shoved his brother aside and climbed on stage next to me. I looked at him confused. Did he WANT to die?

He met my eyes with sadness. The answer was no. He didn't. He wanted to save his brother. Like Katniss with her sister six years ago. I tried to sneak a peek at Katniss and Peeta but Effie was standing in my way. Instead I observed Jareth as the mayor gave his speech and Effie too.

Jareth had blue eyes and towered over me. His hair was blonde and slightly curly like how Peeta's used to be. Now it was short and spiked. Suddenly, Katniss grabbed my wrist and off we were to the Justice Building. Time to say good-byes...

I waited and waited for someone to show up. No one came. At the last minute, a little girl peeked in. Little Rory and Jareth's parents were with her. They stood at the doorway. I used to babysit for Rory and Bella all the time. Bella ran right into my arms and began to sob. I found it odd that Jareth's parents had come to see me, but my own mother hadn't.

Bella grabbed my face and turned it toward her. Rory stood behind her looking sad. He just watched. Bella held out a small belt to me. On it was a mockingjay, one like the pin Katniss wore in the 74th Hunger Games.

Bella gave me a kiss on the cheek before turning to her waiting parents. Rory stayed behind and hugged me. "Please wear it as your token." He whispered in my ear. He gave me a kiss on the cheek too before leaving the now silent room.

I hugged my knees to my chest and tried to hold in my tears. My mother always let me down, but I guess in the back of my mind, I deluded myself into thinking she'd come. Into thinking she cared. And suddenly, I couldn't hold it in any longer. I sobbed into my arms hard. A light knock on the door sounded but I didn't stop. I felt someone sit beside me and I froze. A hand on my shoulder made me recoil and look up. Peeta Mellark, who was very handsome indeed, was looking at me.

"Times up." He whispered. "Are you okay?" I shook my head and brought my head back to my knees. He rubbed my back as I sobbed. "May I ask why you're upset?" Beside the fact you just got Reaped into the Hunger Games and you will probably die. The thought lingered there in the air, but his voice was soft and gentle.

If it were anyone else I would have gotten up and walked away. But for some reason, I felt like I should trust this man...

"My mother didn't come to say good-bye." I whispered.

And suddenly, his arms were around me and I froze again. "Well, you have Katniss and I now. I know it's not really the same, but it's something."

"No, it's not the same," I sighed as I stood to walk from the room. He stood and stopped me by standing in my path.

"Well," He said, his voice getting hard, taking charge. "You're going to have to deal with Katniss and I as parental figures now. Especially if you want to survive." He crossed his arms watching my shocked reaction.

I felt my cheeks get hot as I stepped back. "No offense, but I don't need parental figures. I need Mentors. Mentors to get me back home."

He placed a hand on my shoulder. "Just follow what we say and you'll be just fine." He turned away from me and walked toward the exit. He stopped in the doorway. "Coming?"

I sighed and skipped forward to follow behind him. We met up Jareth and Katniss, who looked much the same. She still had her long brown hair braided. She took the mockingjay pin off her own shirt and placed it on Jareth's. Peeta glanced down at the belt and smiled at Katniss. He nodded at me, his eyes at my waist.

"Put it on," He ordered.

"Then stand next to Jareth," Katniss barked.

I placed the belt around my waist and went to stand next to Jareth. They observed us, staring us down with intense eyes. They walked around us in a circle, sharing a few whispered comments before they stopped in front of us smiling.

"Perfect." They smiled together. Katniss smiled at Peeta, her cheeks slightly pink.

"Ready?" Peeta said pulling his gaze from Katniss.

"For what?" Jareth asked.

Dummy... I thought.

"To get on the train, stupid." Haymitch said walking over from behind. Oh thank you, you just read my mind, I grinned to myself.

"Oh..." He said looking down.

"Could you try being a little nicer to them? Harsh words won't help them win!" Katniss glared at Haymitch.

"Well, kind words won't help us either!" I spat at her.

Haymitch broke out laughing. "I like this one!" Haymitch pat my back and walked toward the exit. "Let's go." He said attempting to breathe again.

I followed behind Peeta keeping close. I felt more trusting toward Peeta. Peeta was more easy going and soft where Katniss was straight forward and pushy. And Haymitch was just a dumb ass drunk. I COULDN'T trust Jareth. He'd be trying to kill me! And Peeta just stuck..

Cameras were in our faces and reporters were yelling questions. I just stuck my nose up and ignored them. I wasn't about to give myself up to the Capitol. Haymitch was barking things at the reporters saying we weren't open to questions right now. Katniss, with a great intensity, shoved me toward Jareth. I stumbled and crashed into his side where he caught me with one arm. He had his arm around my waist, pressing my body up against his.

"Two more love-birds from District 12!" One of the reporters joked. I felt my cheeks get pink.

"Just like Peeta and Katniss!" One woman sighed.

"Peeta, do you think this will turn into another star-crossed lovers in the Games?"

"A curse from District 12!"

"A curse?" One asked. "I think its adorable!"

Jareth didn't release me, so I just hid my face in his chest. "Play along." He whispered in my ear. He liked his head up and kissed my forehead. My cheeks were on fire now and anger bubbled inside me. I was NOT a toy for the Capitol's amusement!

Instead of overreacting, I just pulled back keeping only his hand. I just stared down at the ground.

"Aw, she's embarrassed!"

In your dreams, I thought. Why didn't I just rip his throat out now for all to see? He was not-and never would be-my lover! Too bad fighting other tributes before the Games was illegal.

Peeta led us into the train where Effie was bent over her "precious schedule" in anticipation. She was muttering to herself unconsciously.

Haymitch sat down beside her and stared at the table. "Food?"

I rolled my eyes and stormed away. He was like someone from the Capitol! Expecting food and luxuries. I didn't grow up with food that would come just at the mention. We actually had to work for it. He could walk at a steady pace with strength. I had to crawl slowly and still didn't get all the opportunities he did. An he had the NERVE to complain?

"You'll get used to Haymitch." Peeta's voice called to me. "He's not that bad once you get to know him."

"Are you sure about that?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Very. Come on. Dinner." He motioned me toward him and turned back to the dining room. I thought about refusing the food, but my stomach gave a loud growl. After a few minutes of hesitation, I sighed and gave in. I could smell the food from here and my mouth was watering. I walked in and sat next to Peeta, who smiled at me. Haymitch, Effie, Katniss and Peeta were bent over their plates eating. I looked over at Jareth who was staring at the rich food unsure.

I poked my spoon in the liquid concoction before me. "What is it?"

"Well, not poisoned for one." Haymitch said.

"It's Rose Petal and Cream soup." Peeta smiled at me.

"Mmm.." Katniss sighed. She quickly refilled her bowl and went back into silence.

Jareth peeked up at me, still a little unsure. He furrowed his eyebrows in concentration, as if eating was very difficult, and lifted his spoon to his lips. H thought for a second as he swallowed. He smiled and picked up the whole bowl and gulped the rest. He sat back with a large belch. Katniss and Haymitch laughed. Peeta didn't do anything but continue to eat. Effie and I made disgusted faces at him. Jareth just laughed.

"You've gotta try it, Nettie!" Jareth said rushing over to me. He shoved the spoon into my mouth. I swallowed but didn't get a good taste. I slapped Jareth across the face with all the force I could manage. He cried out and stumbled backwards landing on his backside.

"I can feed myself!" I growled at him. I picked up the spoon and took a bite. The taste exploded in my mouth and all over my tongue. It was so good! I kept getting spoonfuls eating more. By the time I realized everyone was watching me, I was frowning down at the empty bowl.

Effie was cleaning her face with a towel. "Well, now. Why not go watch the other Reaping's, shall we?"

Katniss and Haymitch went to the sitting room immediately followed by Jareth. Effie was chirping something about a Cinna and Portia as she bounced out of her chair. Peeta stood waiting for me. I stood up and went to sit on the couch between Peeta and Jareth. I hated sitting next to Jareth but he was deep in concentration.

I sighed and turned toward the TV. A man that could have inky been the District 1 escort was standing on stage. With his strange outfit, you could tell he was from the Capitol.

"Let's start with the boys!" He said making his way over. That was odd. Usually the girls were first.

"Darious Fulton!"

It was a second before a confused boy stood up from his chair. His face went quickly from confusion to shock. He stood facing the audience with a sad and helpless expression.

The escort went to the girls ball, plucked a name and scampered back to the microphone. Dramatic pause.

"Rei Daniels!"

For a second, you saw a girl with black corkscrew curls walking toward the stage. She wore a blood red dress that ended in the middle of her thighs with black knee high boots. All you could hear as she walked was the sound of her clinking bracelet.

And then suddenly, she stopped.

"Come on, sweetie, don't be shy." The man said.

She shook her head and took a step back. I guess what had just happened sunk in because she turned and bolted away. A Peacekeeper grabbed her and dragged her to the stage. She was struggling as she screamed and cried. She even begged. The Peacekeeper put her down when they were on stage but had to hold her down because she was still having a fit. Finally, when the time came to shake hands, Rei took a deep breath and released herself from the Peacekeepers grip. She turned to Darious and shook his hand.

I zoned out for the next Districts.. I cam back into mind around District 6. Their escort was a purple haired female and this one started with the men too. A name was called out, but a boy ran forward.

"I volunteer as tribute!" He said. His voice was full of pride and happiness.

"And what's your name?"

"Zero. Just Zero." He said as he got on stage.

The escort made a face and turned for the girls ball. "Alright, next is the ladies."

It got dead silent as she picked a name and went back to the microphone.

"Xara Tsunade!"

I sat forward and gasped at the sight of the girl. I had lost my breath and my heart skipped a beat. She was tall and slender with blonde hair that ended just under her shoulders. One eye was bright blue, the other was green. She wore a gray tank top with black pants and knee high boots that had a black buckle. She was beautiful.

Everyone was staring at me confused. I sat back, bright blush forming on my cheeks.

"Do you know her?" Haymitch wondered.

"N-no!" I stuttered. "Sh-she just looks familiar is all."

I pulled my knees up to my chest, confused with my reaction myself...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-District 10

"Aria!" My brother Evan yelled jumping on me. Evan is only eight. Too young to

be eligible for the reaping. But Daniel on the other hand...

"Mom said it's time to get up!" Evan said.

"Oh, did she now?" I said hugging my brother so hard we fell off the bed.

"Mom said get dressed," Daniel said coming in the room.

"Alright..." I sighed picking Evan and myself up from the ground. "Go get

dressed now, Evan." I said giving him a light shove toward the door.

"Okay, Aria!" He said running out the door. I smiled to myself. At least he was

safe. I met Daniel's eyes in the mirror and my chest hurt. I turned and ran into

my brother's open arms trying to keep my tears in. He was thirteen and by all

means NOT safe from the Hunger Games.

"It's okay, Aria. You won't get picked. I promise." He reassured me.

"It's not me I'm worried about, you goofball!" I said slapping his shoulder.

"Aria, listen to me." He said grabbing my shoulders harshly. "There are

hundreds-if not thousands of names in that ball. The chances of either of us

getting Reaped is slim. And when one of those unlucky bastards get chosen, you

Evan, Mom, Dad and I are all gunna go home and be thankful and eat dinner. Then

we'll watch the Reapings and go to bed. Just like every year. Okay?"

I turned twelve about a month ago. My name is entered in the Reaping once.

Daniel would not allow me to take tessarae. The day you turn twelve you are

eligible for the Reaping and your name is only entered once. At thirteen you are

entered twice. Fourteen your are entered three times and so on until you are

older than eighteen. At the age of eighteen, it is your final year and you are

entered seven times. But if you are poor like my family, you can take tessarae.

Yu can enter your name for each supply of oil and grain. Daniel took tessarae

for our family. That means his name is entered seven times...

Daniel gave me one quick kiss on the forehead before he ent to get dressed

himself. I sighed and dug through my drawers. I pulled out a simple white dress

that went slightly down past my knees. I only wore it on special occassions,

which was rare.

i had one piercing in the clevage of my ear. They give it to you as a baby so

they don't give you the wrong baby to the wrong parents. My father made me a

little cow ear ring which I woreeveryday. I clipped it on fast and went to the

door where my family was waiting. Evan took my hand and we started off toward

the Justice Building.

Evan stayed with Mom and Dad while Daniel and I walked to the roped off area. It

went from youngest to oldrest, so I had to walk a bit farther from my brother,

but we stayed as close as possible.

After Mayor Paylor gave his speech, our escort, a short bird like lady named

Twinkle Eversbee stopped in front of the microphonem she wore these white fluffy

pants that made her look like a sheep. And her flat black shoes were actually

designed to look like hooves. Her thing, almost see through shirt didnt cover

her all that well and had no sleeves. Her hair was boyishly short and a pea

green color. Her skin was died magenta and she had blue tattoes all around her

face in swirl-like patterns.

"Happy Hunger Games! And let the odds be EVER in your favor!" She squaked in her

odd Capitol accent. "How about this year we start with the boys?" She literally

danced over to the boys' ball. She took a quick pose before she flung her hand

into the ball. She picked a name and did another funny dance back to the

microphone.

"Daniel Haden!"

Everything was still and quiet until I heard Evan whine uneasily holding in his

cries. I saw Daniel making his way to the stage. It took all I had not to cry.

But I failed.

"Daniel, no! You promised!"

He stopped and ran over to me before the Peacekeepers could grab me. "Aria, shh!

It's okay. Go back there and be quiet. Everything will be okay."

"I volunteer as tribute!" I heard a boy call. I looked around to see my best

friend Jake, who as three years older than myself climbing onto the stage.

"No, Jake!" I yelled and tried to run to him, but Daniel held me back. Jake

nodded toward us and I felt Daniel nod back and whisper a thank you.

"And what's your name, sweetie?" Twinkle asked.

"My name is Jacob Smith."

"Well, good for you, Jacob. Okay!" She said clapping her hands in excitement.

"That's the spirit of the Games! Now for our girl tribute!" She danced over to

the ball, grabbed a name and went right to the mircophone.

"Oh my...How odd...Aria Haden!"

I froze from my struggles at the sound of my name. Oh no...

I pulled free from Daniel and walked toward the stage. As long as he is safe...

As I was about to mount the stairs of the stage, I heard Evan screaming and

crying my name. Then I heard Daniel yelling.

"No! What's wrong with you people? Your sitting here watching a twelve year old

be dragged to the Games to be brutily murdered! Have you no hearts?"

"Daniel!" I yelled to him. "It's okay, be quiet now and everything will be

okay!" I quoted him.

"No!" Daniel bulted toward the stage avoiding being caught by the Peacekeepers.

I saw him pull a knife as he neared Twinkle. She screamed and attempted to run

but fell. Daniel was about to leap on her when a gun shot silenced his savage

screams.

"NO!" I yelled rushing toward his twitching body. A Peacekeeper grabbed me and

dragged me from the stage. I heard screams from the crowd as they panicked. Over

all of it I heard my family and Jake.

"You stupid bastards!" Jake yelled. They grabbed Jake and pulled him away as

well. We didnt get to say good-byes. Instead, we were shoved onto the train.

The last thing I heard was my family screaming and crying for my brother. How

much did they have to face in one day...?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Nettie

I sat there with the TV paused on Xara. I replayed her Reaping over and over

again by myself in the dark. Her reaction was flawless everytime. When they

called her name, her jaw dropped in shock, but as the camera locked on her face,

she seemed to pick herself up and walk to the stage with dignity. She walked

with such fluid movements. They were almost graceful. And her eyes...

I paused the TV on her face. She looked bored. Numb. Indifferent. I just sat

there staring. I found her very attractive. I mean like... REALLY attractive...

I didn't know why though... I didn't like girls! Did I...?

I sighed and turned off the TV. No. That was rediculous. I was straight and

liked men! ...Right?

"Stop being so stupid!" I told myself.

"Who's being stupid?" Katniss asked as she came in.

"Oh, um...sorry if I wke you." I blushed.

"Nah, I've been up for hours. Why were you watching the District 6 Reaping?"

I blushed deeper. Thank God it was dark. "Oh, I was trying to figure out who the

girl reminded me of."

"Figure it out yet?"

"No. That's why was yelling. I was telling myself I was being silly. I don't

know anyone that she reminds me of..." I said looking down.

"It's okay. We all make mistakes. Go to bed now. We have a big day tomorrow.

She smiled walking from the room.

I walked up to my room an Avox had showed me earlier. It was a big room that was

way over decorated. I had a small window that was bulted closed that was the

size of a port hole. After takong a shower and experimenting with the zillions

of buttons, I tied my hair back to dry. I walked to the drawer and picked out my

pajamas. A simple white tank top and fuzzy shorts. I climbed into the sheets and

nuzzled close. It was very comfortable indeed.

When I opened my eyes, instead of the cozy bed, I found myself in a forest

leaning against the hard bark of a tree. A fire was crackling not far from me,

warming my cold bones bit by bit. Across the fire staring back at me was eyes of

a girl. One eye was greenand the other was blue. The girl from District 6.

Crap! Now I was having dreams about her!

Xara and I were staring into each others eyes in silence. A snap of a twig sent

me to my feet. Xara and I quickly stomped out our fire. But I knew it was too

late. I can tell by the despair that floods Xara's eyes. An arrow flies into the

tree just missing my head. I stumbled away gasping. Xara screamed as a knife

flew into view and pinned her to a tree. Whoever threw it was very good. It had

just missed Xara's skin and was stabbed into her clothes.

A girl with reddish brown hair ran into view. She had one knife in her hand, the

other between her teeth. I saw her raise her arm to throw another knife to

finish of Xara, but I an forward and thrust out my leg at full force. I sent my

foot flying into her throat. She made an odd choking sound as she dropped to the

ground. I watched as she slowly sufficated to death. A cannon sounded loudly and

that's when I realized...The Games. This was the Games!

I turned and ran over to Xara. I pulled the knife away freeing her. She stumbled

forward and hugged me.

"Come on," she said. "We'd better move so they can collect the body.

I pulled away and let her start to lead me away. But when we turned around,

another brunette girl stood waiting. Her hand was out stretched. It wasnt until

I felt the spear go through me that I realized what had happened...

The loud knock on my door sent my eyes snapping open. Effie's annoying voice

yelled to me through the door. "Up! Up! It's going to be a big big big day!"

I got up and brushed my hair and washed my face. I changed out of my pajamas and

into something appropriate yet comfortable. Red pants with knee high books and a

black shirt. I folded my belt in a way and put it on my next like it was a

choker necklace. I let my hair fall down my back before I went to join the

others at breakfast.

I am instantly served with food as I sit next to Jareth. I ate numbly not really

absorbing what I was actually eating. I felt hollow. I was quiet until Haymitch

dropped his fork and coughed. Then he glanced at Jareth and I.

"What can you two do?"

"What?" Jareth asked.

"Any talents? Prior weapons training? Can you use weapons at all?" Katniss said.

"Um. I wrestle. So I guess I'm good with hands on fighting." Jareth offered.

"I'm good at um... I don't know..." I said looking down. "Sorry, I don't fight,

really.."

"Perfect." Haymitch growled getting up from the table.

"Well, that's okay. She has the training days to work on it." Peeta cut in.

"Guess we'll have to hope for the best." Effie sighed.

"Can I go now?" I whined.

Effie thought for a second and smiled. "Sure, go ahead. We have to get ready for

the Chariot ride into the Training Center. Alright?"

"Sure thing." I said shoving out of my chair. As I was walking away, she yelled

something to me I didnt quiet catch. I was sure I heard the word 'Cinna' again,

though I still didnt know what it meant.

I was sitting there pawning through the drawers observing the clothes, when I

heard a stampeed of feet rushing down the hall. I didnt think much of it; until

my door burst open and I was attacked.

"Oh my gosh! We have so much to do!" One voice said in disgust.

"Oh, her eye brows!" A woman said, visibly shuddering.

Suddenly, they were ripping off my clothes. I was thrashing and screaming by the

time they had me in my under-garments. I swung my fist at one, but missed.

"Whoa! Don't kill my Prep Team!" A man called.

"Wh-what the hell is going on!" I yelled.

"Effie didn't warm you we were coming? I'm Cinna." He said, outstretching his

hand. After a moments hesitation, I reached out and shook his hand. "This is

Flavius." I looked at the man he gestured to. Flavius had orange corkscrew locks

and he had smeared purple lipstick on his lips. "Flavius will work on your hair

for me," he turned to Flavius. "A simple bun is fine for now. This is Venia, she

will work on your nails. Make them flames." He told her. "And this is Octavia.

She will work on your legs and eyebrows." Venia was thin and angular with aqua

curls flowing down her back. She had gold tattoes above her eyebrows. Then there

was Octavia. She looked like a pea! She was plump and her skin was dyed green!

Then I observed Cinna. He was very handsome. He was wearing a simple red shirt

and black pants, the complete opposite of me. He was wearing gold eyeliner. It

brought out the little gold specks in his eyes. He came closer and grabbed my

hand. The prep team watched in silence as he looked over my body piece by piece.

He shook his head clicking his tongue.

"Get to work." He told the team as he walked out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Peeta Mellark

I followed Haymitch and Effie down the hall, holding onto Katniss's hand. I

looked over at her as she glared straight ahead and I wonder... Does she know

how beautiful she is?

"Do you know how beautiful you are?" I blurted out. I threw my hand over my

mouth.

I saw Katniss blink and peek at me, her cheeks growing red. "Wh-what?"

"N-nothing!" I shook my head fast.

She smiled at me and leaned up to kiss my cheek. I smiled in pure ecstacy and

followed Haymitch to the area where we would watch the Chariots. Cinna was in

charge of escorting them through the Chariot rides. I began to worry how Nettie

would hold up. She didn't seem like crowd type of girl. Like Katniss.. Except

Nettie's temper is like a never ending volcano erruption..

Katniss cuddled up to my side on the little couch and pulled my arm around her

should. She seemed more accustomed to ur PDA status. I just only wish she really

understood my feelings. And I wish I understood hers. Maybe it would make this

thing easier. But for now, this felt okay.

Effie made herself comfortable as we sat back to watch the Chariots of the

Districts. The Chariot outfits this year were amazing! I'd never seen anything

like them!

District one was based off of reflections and the light. The girl, who had her

brown hair once curly, was now straight and just down to her shoulders. Her

dress was made of glass shards that didn't seem sharp as not to cut her. The boy

was in a glass suit similar to the girls dress. His was flexible for his

movements. His threw off more of rainbow beams than bright light though. Then

they focused the cameras on District Two.

The girl wore a skin tight white belly shirt and white skirt that stops on her

thighs with big clunky black boots. She also had black gloves that went up to

her elbow and a black belt. The boy wore the basic same thing except his clothes

were baggier. Their outfits ressembled a Peacekeepers uniform the cameras were

flashing between the Peacekeepers on the side lines and the tributes to show how

close the uniforms. It takes a moment for me to see the added design that their

stylist handled with great care

the carmeras do a close up on th girl and now I can see a silken see through

fabric that hangs from her hips around her skirt. I see Effie nodding her head

in admiration.

The boy and girl from District Three matched. Their outfit was very interesting.

They both had on a tight pair of bronze pants with a tight bronze shirt. There

was wires hanging off of the shirts and gears that turned every which way. And

then, something amazing happen. The and boy both took a lose wire and stuck them

together. Bright sparks illuminated from all around the causing the audients to

'ooh' and 'aah' as the gears began to spin in a frenzy.

District Four definatly got better and better each year. And the tributes from

that District got more and more attractive each year too. The girl was short yet

curvy and the dress helped bring out her eyes and made her own her curves. Her

dress was long and had splotches of orange, black and white. The bottom fanned

out like a tail of a Koi fish, which was their theme. Her lips were colored

black and her eye shadow was orange. She had white patterns on her fave. The boy

was tall and muscular with messy hair. He had black pants with an orange and

white shirt. His face was painted with orange, white and black, almost like an

indian tribal pattern.

Katniss looked up me and smiled. "That one was my favorite so far."

I chuckled. "Well, don't give in yet. There's still a lot more to go.

District Five wasn't as interesting, but still gave off a good level of

creativity. The boy and girl matched, like District Three. They both had on

golden body suits that had light bulbs all over it. They flashed every color

possible, some I'd never even seen before.

District Six was pretty plan. All I could say was they must have had a lazy

stylist or they weren't very creative. They were both dressed up train

conductors. The little hats down to the boots.

District Seven was the most impressive by far and stuck in my mind. The girl had

on a long dress that was completely made of willow leaves. The long tresses of

leaves fanned out all around her like a mini forest at her feet. Or a sea or

leaves. She wore a wooden crown that was obviously beautifully hand crafted. Dry

autumn leaves furnished her flowing golden hair. The boy had greent pants made

of vines and leaves. He had chest bare as he waved, his muscles flexing. He had

a crown on as well.

The District Eight girl wore a long thing gown. The gown was made of a shiny

fabric, almost glossy. The gown changed colors, darkening as it went up and

lightening as it flowed down. The boy wore a simple silk suit that matched the

dark color of the girls dress.

The District Nine boy and girl matched. Since Katniss and I matched in out

games, a lot of tributes have matched since then. These tributes wore short

golden tunics. Instead of boots, like most of the other outfits, these used

feminin looking flat ballet slippers. Upon their heads were wheat crowns.

District Ten, live stock, stuck very close to their district as a theme. The

girl wore a tight body suit that was black and white, appearing as a cow. She

wore a tail with horns and gloves and shoes like hooves. It may have looked

foolish on anyone else, but it suited this girl well. The boy was dressed up

like a sheep. With the fluff coming off him nd such. Now it was starting to get

darking and the lights of the Capitol eluminated the Chariots.

I held Katniss tightly as District 11 started, knowing her thoughts would

immediatly turn to Rue. She almost choked when she saw the girls outfit. The

girl had a dress made completely of primrose flowers. The boy wore a green suit

that was covered in tiger lillies.

"T-they used my...when Rue...I covered her with flowers! And they used it!" She

choked again.

I pulled her closer into my side and her head come to rest on my shoulder. I

shushed her and rubbed her back. "I know, honey... I know.."

And we all suddenly sat forward as District Twelve's chariot appeared before us.

They showed Jareth first and he looked wonderful in a black suit with a cape of

yellow, red and orange that looked on fire. Like Katniss and I six years ago,

they were only connected by their hands. What really took my breath away was

Nettie. Nettie wore a long gown like dress that clung to her body so that

afterhr hips, it fell all around her. The dress was red and strapless. She wore

a vail over her hair that fell freely down her back, that was yellow, orange and

red and seemed on fire. Nettie seemed well composed and looked aboslutely

gorgeous. Like Katniss on our chariot eide.

After a minute of watching the crowds reactions, it cut off to random interviews

of the tributes as they walked in. We all filed down to the entrance to Nettie

and Jareth. I took Nettie in my arms right when I saw her.

"You did great!" I complemented her.

"And you looked beautiful." Katniss added.

"You both looked absolutely amazing!" Effie threw in for Jareth's sake as her

eyes filled with tears. Her eyes never left Nettie though. Tonight was her

night. Effie sniffled dapping at her eyes.

Haymitch stayed quiet but was grinning in obvious satisfaction.

Next was the training...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Nettie

After our chariot ride to the training center, Effie forced me to go to bed, and of course, I couldn't sleep. I waited until the floor was quiet until I started wandering around. I ended up on the first floor which was dark and quiet. I saw a silhouette sitting around on the couch not far off. Then the figure realized I was there. She watched me for a minute before stepping into the light where I could see her face.

It was the girl from District 10.

She looked like she was about to be sick.

"A-are you alright?" I asked stepping closer. I know we weren't allowed to talk to the other tributes before the games and she knew this too, because she froze. Other kids did too. So I guess it didn't matter.

After a second she shook her head and I realized she was crying as she made an agonized sobbing sound. I didn't know her that well, but I went over and hugged her. I held her while she cried, even though I had no idea why she was crying.

"What's wrong?" I finally asked.

"T-the Peacekeepers...shot m-my brother!" She finally got out. She was crying so hard, it took her a minute to say.

"What? Why! They have no right!" I shouted. I covered my mouth and looked around panicked. We'd be in a lot of trouble if we were caught up this late, with each other. After we were sure no one heard, she looked back to me.

"My brother tried to kill Twinkle Eversbee to keep me from the games..."

"Who?" I asked confused.

"Our escort..." She said. "So they shot him."

I honestly didn't know what to say to her. He kind of deserved it. "They were only trying to protect her." I whispered to her. "I'm not defending the Capitol, I AM sorry about your brother. No one deserves to die..."

She nodded and leaned her head against my shoulder. We sat like this until a large tan boy stepped in. The boy from ten. The one who was dressed like the sheep.

"Hey, it's time we all got to sleep. Before we all get in trouble."

The girl went over and wrapped her arms around the boy. "Alright, Jake."

"Hey!" I said as they turned to leave. "I'm Nettie."

"I'm Jacob." The tan boy smirked at me.

"I'm Aria." The girl grinned.

"Good-night, guys. See you in training." I whispered as I walked toward the stairs. I climbed all the way to the twelfth floor by myself in the dark. Still not tired. It would a long night...

I paced my room all night and didn't end up getting an ounce of sleep. Effie came to get me, so I quickly showered and dressed and went to breakfast. I ate my eggs in silence. After that Peeta led us down to the training room. We waited as we got the number twelve pinned to our shirts. And then we all split apart. I stayed clear of Jareth as long as I could.

I went to each station numbly, learning and absorbing, but I couldn't really take in the moment. It seemed a blur or a dream. Probably from the lack of sleep...

I was at the knot tying station with the boy from District 5 and the girl from District 1. I tried to focus on my knots but they didn't keep my interest. I kept watching everyone else and how good they were!

Rei, the girl from One, was especially good with knots. Fang, the boy from Five. Moved onto the weights. He was lifting 160 and he was so tiny! The girl from Seven, Rose, was good with camouflage. Then there was the boy from Four. He was working with a sword and I couldn't help but shiver. He was taking down his trainer with ease. And then when he got a trident in his hand... He turned into a monster. He was terrifying. I saw Jareth walk toward the fire making station. The one I would avoid. I decided to move onto weapons.

I worked with knife throwing for quite a bit. And I actually wasn't that bad. Then I tried a sword and almost chopped my foot off dropping it. I heard snickering and looked over to see the girls from 3, 5 and 9 laughing at me. So they were making alliances already. I tried to pick it up again and almost dropped it when hands caught the sword easily and handed it back to me. He pulled me up straight so I was standing correctly.

"Hey, be careful! You've got to lift with your legs not your back." The boy from District 4 said, smiling down at me.

"Thanks. It's not that I'm having trouble lifting it... Well, okay I am, but it's just too heavy for me."

He chuckled and took my sword. "Here, this one's lighter. Try this one." He handed me the sword he was wielding. It was as light as a feather.

"Wow, thanks!" I said swinging it in a circle over my head. I almost hit him but he ducked down. "Oh, I'm sorry!" I squeaked. We both broke out laughing.

"It's okay. Hey, I'm Liam." He said sticking out his free hand.

I smiled and shook it. He was deffinatly the nicest one here, even if he was terrifying. "I'm Nettie."

I stuck around with Liam, going to different stations with him, talking the whole time. He was an interesting person to talk to. As we were at the fire station, I noticed he was watching Rose quite a lot, which made me smile. She would look up every once in a while too, and smile. Finally, she came closer to my side and joined our conversation. She was pretty nice too. After a while, Rose got her fire started and we all cheered, causing the other tributes to look at us.

When they called for lunch. Liam invited us to eat with him. Rose and I agreed almost immediately. About halfway through lunch, I saw that girl Xara sitting by herself. She looked almost grumpy. I knew how she felt. I used to sit alone every day at school. I stood and dumped my tray and walked toward her. She didn't look up as I slid into the empty seat across from her. She was even more beautiful in person...

She looked up at me for a second. "If you want my food, take it and leave." She said shoving her tray toward me.

"No no! I don't want your food! You just look lonely is all." I smiled at her laughing nervously.

She raised her eyebrows at me crossing her arms. "I can manage fine on my own."

I sat forward in my chair boring my eyes into hers. "Well, you survive longer with a team."

"I meant eating alone. And I'm sure I can manage the Games alone too." She said shoving out of her chair.

I stood too. "You'd have a better chance if-"

"I'm as good as dead anyway, so what does it matter?" She yelled toward me. The other tributes looked toward us. "Just leave me be." She said walking away. I shrank back from the acid in her voice and felt a sharp pain in my chest.

Rejection?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-Jake

Day two of training.

I stuck to Aria's side like glue. With her was where I wanted to be. She was my best friend, but I always wanted to be more. I know she was only twelve and I was seventeen, but my dad was ten years older than my mom. Did it really matter? Plus one of us would most likely die in this anyway. But I would do everything in my power to keep her safe and alive.

During training, all I could think about was those last few night we spent together. She was afraid to sleep alone. Afraid of the nightmares. Afraid to re-live the memory of her brother's death. So I slept with her, holding her tight. And the nightmares would drift away. She would smile that cute smile of hers and whisper, "My Jacob."

I was part of her, forever, eternally. I belonged to her. Her arm, her foot, her Jacob.

I would die to keep her alive. This beautiful girl.

Aria Haden...

A/N:

Ha-ha sorry for any spelling mistakes and that this was short. Just to let you know, I have at least 5 interviews but I'm cutting it down to 2 to shorten it. And YES I know... I made a Twilight reference toward the end there but I kind of thought it went with the moment sorry! Btw I love that you guys are telling me of my mistakes so I can fix them PLEASE DO! I want your opinions, keep them coming! I want to be an accomplished writer! I know my spelling isn't the best and my computer just HATES me, but I'm attempting to fix it. As for the text talk in one of my chapters... I have NO IDEA how I did that XD I was probably texting just before writing aha. Alright well I'll put the next chapter up when I finish typing it! Sorry it is taking soooo long ;c


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-District 5

This was the third day of training. Shaunee didn't much like me. She stuck with the girls from 3 and 9, Erin and Maxx. But I don't know why, because I wasn't that bad. I played around at almost all the stations, actually learning some useful things. For all I know, I could actually win this thing! We all filed out as they called lunch. As we ate our lunches, our names were called for us to go to our private sessions where they would score us. I didn't like anybody who went before me. Liam was a good fighter but I actually never got to talk to him. I didn't really like anyone that went after me either.

When they called my name, I left my spot at the table beside Finn, the boy from District 7. He was the only one who I really hung out with. He was really quiet. When he did talk, he either said something smart or I didn't hear him. I walked in and went right to weight lifting. I lifted the most I could. It was well over 200 that I lifted and the Gamemakers looked shocked. Then, went into archery and blew their socks off. They were pale by the time they dismissed me. I didn't do much as I waited for the training scores. The lowest scores, ranging from 1-6 came from a lot of people, more than I thought. Names flashed across the screen with their picture, District and their score.

Darious Fulton, District 1...5

Rei Daniels, District 1...7

Mackenzi O'Chat, District 2...8

Damien O'Chat, District 2...7

Erin Night, District 3...6

Quil Mailloux, District 3...9

Liam Kiyari, District 4...10

Alice Christensen, District 4...4

Shaunee Barrett, District 5...5

Fang Toro, District 5...10!

I gasped as I took in my score. Shaunee was unhappy with hers. Then we watched on.

Xara Tsunade, District 6...8

Zero, District 6...9

Finn Currullo, District 7...3

Rosaline Cune, District 7...11

Tony Wata, District 8...4

Adam Wesley, District 8...6

Maxx Rubal, District 9...8

Wallie Douglie, District 9...8

Aria Haden, District 10...9

Jacob Teto, District 10...7

Issac Marks, District 11...2

Bree Audia, District 11...3

Jareth Scandle, District 12...10

Nettie Collins, District 12...12?


	8. Chapter 8

A/N:

Hey guys! Sorry it took so long, I am in the process of moving right now. Ugh packing. But I took a break so I could at least put up a chapter or two! Just sayin': I have no idea how people actually make alliances, I'm guessing they just kind of talk and decide. But this is how I SEE IT. But please someone review and educate me :) I would love to know how these actually start xD

Hope you like chapter 8!

Chapter 8-Alliances

Xara:

I tried to sit as still as possible as my prep team did my make-up. I didn't know their names and I honestly didn't care. I didn't know my stylists name either. I think his name was Jezzy, but I don't really know. And as I said before, I didn't care. These people were just pets of the Capitol, serving to their every need. I didn't want to know them or befriend them in any way. Especially when they were changing who I was. Granted, it was only my appearance... But still...

Suddenly, my mentor, Brimet Castor strolled into the room. She had purple hair, straightened down her back with a red business looking suit on. She'd really cleaned up from her trashy matted hair and pretty much naked outfit from before. She slammed her hand down on the table beside me. "All of you. Out." She said to my prep team. She looked to me. "Alright, here's the list. Pick the allies you want. But you are working with Nettie Collins no matter what. I requested her."

"What? Isn't that my choice?" I said frustrated.

"Listen, this is about your fighting and survival skills. Your survival skills are over the top. But you had a low score for your fighting. And she got a twelve. Stick with her and you'll live!"

I glared at Brimet. "Okay, fine. But I want these two. District One and Ten."

"No males?"

"No, just Aria and Rei."

"Alright, I'll go accept them."

"You don't have to request them?"

She laughed pausing in the doorway to grin at me. "They requested to be allies with YOU, silly girl. You must have done SOMETHING right to get any requests at all." She flipped her hair before she walked out.

Boy, did I wanna slap the purple off that woman!

Jareth:

"I don't have to work with Nettie right?" I grumbled.

"You created the romance, so you should stick with it..." Peeta started. "But, you really don't have too."

"Good, I don't want her. Did I get any requests?" I snapped.

Peeta looked down at his list. "Just one. The girl from District 7. Rosalind Cune."

"Accept her. I need all the help I can."

"She's working with the boys from 4 and 5."

"Whatever, as long as I live, I could care less about them."

I was over being nice defenseless Jareth. It was time to fire up the big guns.

District 2:

The girl Mackenzi, shouted cruel words at her brother, Damien, sending a lamp flying across the room. Whatever he has said to her has clearly angered her.

"Clean it up, filth!" Mackenzi shouted shoving their Avox to the floor.

"Kenzi, calm down!" Damien growled at her.

"I don't want any alliances! We're better off on our own!" She yelled back throwing a fork toward her brother. It stuck into the wall just above his ear, clipping a few of his hairs.

"We will survive longer with others. Even if we turn on them." Damien pulled the fork from the wall and set it down carefully beside the Avox who smiled gratefully up at him for not hitting her with it.

"I don't care! Don't you ever listen to me, stupid brother?" we are going just us! Understood?" She barked.

"Fine," Damien snapped. "But don't come crying to me when you want help!"

"Fine," Mackenzi smiled.

Quil:

"We're going to work together, right Quil?" The girl from my District, Erin begged as she sat on the couch beside me. I smiled at her, but it wasn't genuine.

"Of course, sure."

"Well, Quil," Our mentor, Chip, said, "you have two requests. Wallie Douglie from 9 and Zero from 6. You must have done something good." He smiled in approval. Then he frowned at Erin. "But you. I don't know what went wrong with you. But you got three requests as well. Shaunee from 5, Maxx from 9, and Bree from 11."

Erin smiled, "Accept them!"

Chip did as we said, walking away.

Nettie:

"What do you mean he doesn't want me?" I growled. "That traitor!"

Peeta shushed me. "That's fine, because you have an alliance. You got requests from almost every District." He showed me the list. A few names shocked me.

Rei Daniels-District 1

Erin Night-District 3

Quil Mailloux-District 3

Shaunee Barrett-District 5

Xara Tsunade-District 6

Finn Currullo-District 7

Adam Wesley-District 8

Maxx Rubal-District 9

Aria Haden-District 10

Jacob Smith-District 10

Bree Audia-District 11

I sighed and put a check next to Rei, Aria, Jacob and Xara. The only people I wanted.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N:

THE INTERVIEWS! FINALLY! :D okay, there are 5 interviews, but I wanted to shorten it, so I cut it down to two! The faster these next to chapters go, the faster we get to the games and the SYOT :) Enjoy the interviews!

Chapter 9-Rose Cune

"Rosaline Cune!"

I stood up from the plush couch and waved to the audience before taking my seat across from Flicker. "Well, well, well! An 11 in training! Very impressive and the second best score!"

"Thank you," I smiled genuinely. I'd been a bit surprised myself, but obviously not in a bad way. "It's a great feeling, to know I'm doing well. Oh, and you can call me Rose."

"Alright, Rose and I can imagine so! Now, I'd like to speak for many people in saying you look stunning!" The audience stomped and applauded again as I felt myself blush.

"Thank you again," I smiled a bit, sure I was beat red. My looks weren't exactly my best feature, and I knew they'd had to do a lot of work.

"Anyways, now for more serious matters. How is your alliance coming together?" Flicker asked, still grinning at me.

"Well, it's pretty good. I think there'll be a lot of talent going into the alliance. I just hope it doesn't get too violent if we split." I'd been trying to be optimistic in using 'if'. I'd seen the Games and a lot of alliances die at that point, and not too quickly. I'd be glad to help Liam, Fang and Jareth, but I was trying to avoid the split. I wanted to win, but not so much that I'd torture people.

"True, but I have a feeling you'll be a good leader," he smiled again. I wondered vaguely if his cheek bones ever hurt or got cramped up.

I shrugged. "I hope so. If not, wish me luck!" I smiled nervously at the camera.

"I'm sure you'll do very well. What do you think your biggest push to get home is?" I had to think for a moment. The first thing that came to mind was so I could keep living. Family wasn't huge, my dad left my mom while she was pregnant with me and mom died when I was two. My older sister Vickie and her four bratty boys aren't exactly the picture perfect family to live with.

"My best friend, Dana." I blurted out, unable to think of much else. "I mean, sure survival and all, but I really want to be able to see her again," I said trying not to go into a long speech about her. That would just be annoying. No, I thought I did pretty well. Just enough information for sympathy, but not too much.

"I hope you will," Flicker again smiled, but a bit more sincerely. Then my timer went off. "One more time for Miss Cune!" More mad cheers as I smiled for a few pictures then walked off stage.

A/N:

BAH that interview is finished! Alright, well one of my friends was asking about the upcoming SYOT and asked if I had considered doing "Romances". I honestly didn't! That's all up to you guys! Does anyone like the idea of having some "Romances"? If so PM me! You can have a romance with a malexmale malexfemale or femalexfemale! Just let me know and it will be done. A lot of people like the idea of "District Romances" so that's another option as well. Have fun and may the odds be EVER in your favor! :)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-Nettie

Flicker June. Wow, he's even weirder in person. Jareth, my district partner, is in the middle of his interview. He's being arrogant and snobby. It really works for him. Then my name is called and my stomach lurches. I shuffle to my feet and walk across the floor, gulping down my fears and try to look confident enough match my dress.

"So, you're little miss Nettie, the small girl who got a twelve?" He asks as I sit down.

Confident. Strong. Powerful. "Yup." Wow, that was weak. "Good right?"

"Good? It was great!" Flicker says, praising me. I blush. "And for a simple, tiny sixteen year old, incredible!"

"Thanks." I mumbled, and I can almost feel Katniss' eyes piercing me. "I mean, I am me after all," I say flipping my hair. "What did you expect?" I look to Katniss for approval, but her face is blank.

"Well, I certainly didn't expect a twelve. Not for someone so...small." Flicker says happily. "So, why don't you tell me a little about yourself? What is your favorite thing about the Capitol?" He smiles.

I bite my lip. Saying something wrong could lose me so many sponsors. "The clothes." I say, looking down at my ensemble. "My stylist is truly amazing." I tell him dreamily. A spotlight hits my outfit and the light is reflected all around, making it even not beautiful.

"Oh..." The entire audience coos, loving the show. "Ah..."

"Alright, then. So, who are you missing back home?" He asks me.

Not my mom. I don't have any siblings or friends. Lie, I hear Katniss' voice nagging me. "My best friend, Lina." I say, gritting my teeth. "She's really nice."

"Oh," Flicker says, smiling. "How about your family?"

I glare. "What about them?"

He can tell I won't be answering any questions about family, so he moves on to my arena strategy.

"My strategy?" I ask with an amused grin. "It involves running. Lots of running."

The gong goes off that says my three minutes are over, relieved, I rush off the stage, happy it's over with, praying everything went well.

A/N:

THE INTERVIEWS ARE OVER! AND Y'ALL KNOW WHAT COMES NEXT! I can't believe the arena is finally here... X3 SORRY I didn't realize how SHORT this actually was :o


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: YAY THE ARENA! Finally, we have arrived! :D that means this is half over ;( but closer to the SYOT X)

Chapter 11-The Arena

Sixty seconds, it's all I've got. To live. To think. To observe the arena. To think back on my last few minutes with Cinna. He'd sat with me until I'd had to go in my tube.

The Games were finally here...

"Ladies and Gentlemen, let the 80th annual Hunger Games begin!" Claudius Templesmith chanted out.

I looked around, taking in my death. Sixty seconds. It's all I've got. The girl from District 4 stands on one side on her metal plate, looking at the arena. The boy from 9 is on my other side. The large Cornucopia stands before me, with weapons and packs all around. To my left is a forest. That is where I will flee to. To my right is mountains, reaching high and dipping low. Straight ahead is a Labyrinth. I steady myself and get ready to set off. I'm a fast runner. I can make it, grab some stuff and be on my way before any of the other tributes gets to me.

But as I take in some of the faces around me, I almost collapse. The girl from 7, Rose Cune. Both tributes from 10, Aria and Jacob. And Xara is somewhere on the other side. I've grown to close for these people. I can't kill them!

The gong sounds and I'm off. I fling a back pack over my shoulder and keep my steady run to the big horn. I grab a belt of knives and try to look for a sword. I'm alone for a bit. I am the first to the Cornucopia as I knew I would be. But I tried picking up a sword and-of course it was too heavy-so I am about to run and leave it. But then the boy from 4, Liam, is there. Not trying to kill me, but holding out a sword to me. I smile back gratefully and quickly take the light sword. I give him a small salute and I take off for the woods. I pull my hood over my head and duck past a few branches of trees, moving as fast as I can. I hope Liam makes it. He's a good kid.

But I hear footsteps behind me and speed up. Whoever is behind me is fast and right on my heels. But I refuse to die in day one, so I turn and lash my sword out, only to have it collide with another sword. I growled and turned to rub again when a hand caught my wrist. I swung my sword around, hoping it will find its target.

"Hey, stop! You'll hit me!" Liam's voice calls to me.

I dropped the sword and looked at him confused, taking him in. "Oh. It's you."

"Yeah, it's me. I thought you'd like some company for tonight. At least for a while." Liam grinned.

"Where's Rose?" I gasped trying to catch my breath.

He frowned as if he just realized the mistake he'd made. He went then and head back, but I caught his arm. "I need to find her!"

"No. She's tough. We'll find her after the mess. When it's safe." I ordered him in my tough leader's voice.

He looked into my eyes and nodded. I let my hand fall back to my side. As if by some silent agreement, we both started walking. Then he smiled at me. "We?"

I sighed. "Yea, we. At least for a little while." I quoted him.

We walked for hours until we picked a tree with a large fork that could hide us well. We both climbed in and sat back. I set down my sword and pulled off my back pack and pawed through it. Liam did the same.

"Sleeping bag, some rope, medicine for burns, iodine, some dried fruit, and water bottles. No water. You?" I grumbled sliding into my sleeping bag as the night began to close in.

"Um, a sleeping bag, nuts, these weird goggle things, some kind of food strips and...Oh! A book of edible plants!" He said holding it up triumphantly.

I grimaced. "No water?"

He put the book back and looked again. "Nope." he sighed shoving his pack aside, keeping only his sleeping bag on hand. "Wait, dis you say burn medicine?"

"Yeah, why?"

"That means there will be fires...a lot of them."

"What else do you think will be in here?" I whisper so low I think he doesn't hear me.

"I don't know." He whispers back leaning on the tree.

"We need to find water. Tomorrow." I order.

He nods. "We won't get far without it." We sit there silently for a minute, just staring at each other in the darkness. Then he speaks. "Do you want me to take watch while you sleep? And I'll wake you for the Anthem and tributes?" He offers. I almost say no, thinking he's tricking me so he can kill me in my sleep, but then I see the honest look in his eyes and know I'm okay. I'm safe with this boy.

I nod and let myself lie back. I don't really go to sleep. But close enough. I have a dream I'm home with my fake friend Lina and thinking of the life I could have had. One where my mother loves me and I'm taken care of. One where I'm safe. Safe from the Hunger Games. Safe from the Capitol. Safe from my constant nightmares. But then Liam shakes me awake, bringing me back to reality. The mark lights up the sky and the anthem booms in the air. We watch as the bloodbath tributes, the ones who died on day one, flash across the sky. I mourn for the families that lost them. Some don't bother me. Most don't actually. The boy from District one, Darious Fulton. The girl from 4, Alice Christensen. The girl from 5, Shaunee Barrett. The boy from 7, Finn Currullo. Both from 8. My heart hurts as I see the boy from 10, Jacob, with his big goofy smile flash in the sky. Then he disappears, gone forever. Both from 11 and it's over.

"We lost nine today," I whisper, choking back my tears.

"May they rest in peace," Liam said, making some hand signals I didn't recognize.

"So who's left?" I started counting on my fingers. Fourteen left, including us.

"Um, well..." Liam said thinking. His face lit up with a smile. "Rose is still alive!"

"Let's go from District One. Rei is still alive." I smile, more for myself than anything else.

"Both from 2 and 3."

"You," I say.

"Yes!" He snickers. "Um... Fang from 5."

"Both from 6. Rose." I smile thinking of Xara safe somewhere.

"Both from 9."

"Aria from 10. Jareth." I smile about Aria.

"You." Liam says.

"And me..."

We sat in silence taking in the survivors. Then Liam slipped into his sleeping bag.

"Want me to keep watch for a while?" I offer.

"Nah. I'm not tired yet." Though he let's out large yawn and laughs. How is he so calm? "In a bit." The he smiled at me. "Do you miss your home? You were talking an awful lot in your sleep."

"I was?" I blushed embarrassed. I knew I talked in my sleep and knew it would be a problem in the arena. But I figured I would be alone. "W-what did I say?"

"Not much at first. Just a lot of mumbling and stuff. Then you said my name and I thought you were trying to talk time so I talked back but then you said Rose's name too and I realized you were sleeping. Then you yelled for me to save Rose. Was Rose in danger in your dream?" He asked knocking his fist lightly on my head.

"I don't know. I can't remember."

"Then you were talking about Lina and your mom. After that I got bored and talked to you. You can have whole conversations in your sleep!" He chuckled. "I know it was mean to, but I started messing with you." He smiled apologetically.

"What did you do?"

"I just talked back to you and said silly things. It was humorous. You reacted to them too. At one point I said a squirrel was eating my face off-and get this! You sleep walk too!-you got up and tried to hit my face trying to get the squirrels. Then I stopped cause it was getting to loud."

"Oh, thanks." I tried to glower, but I couldn't help but smile. "Use my sleep issues for your fun."

"Sorry!" He chuckled and I laughed with him. Off to our left, but way to close for comfort, lightning started striking one tree over and over again. I felt the hairs on my arms and neck rise up. Liam huddled down in his sleeping bag and yelled over the lightning. He had to repeat himself for me to actually hear. "It'll go away in a while." And in an hour or so, it did. That's when it started raining not too far from us. But I could smell the iron. Not water.

"Blood." I whispered. I looked down, but Liam was already asleep. How he slept through the lightning, I'll never know. But whatever works best for him. I stared off into space thinking again of the tributes who survived. Trying to remember what scores they got. I had a good memory, so it came easily.

District one. Rei Daniels. Training score of 7. I tried to think of how she got that. Rei was a small girl, but I'd seen her run. She was fast! But I was faster. When I observed her in the training room, she seemed pretty good with a spear. I didn't have to worry about killing her now. She was my team mate. We were friends. For now. I wondered where she was now.

Next was the twins from two. Mackenzi and Damien O'Chat. Mackenzi, 8. Damien, 7. I didn't see Mackenzi do anything but she must have been good to get an 8. Damien seemed okay with knives. I thought I remembered seeing them run off together toward the flat grounds behind me. How they weren't dead yet, I had no idea.

Then there was the two tributes from District 3. Erin and Quil. Quil was good with technology. I saw him re-wire the lights to blink within two minutes. He was someone to watch out for. So was Erin. She was amazing with knife throwing. It was understandable that Quil got a 9. But how did Erin, who threw knives as well as she did, get a six? It baffled me.

I saw Liam train and even trained with him. His 10 was well deserved. He was also good with tridents and knives. His strengths were in the trident. But you could tell by the fire in his eye, he preferred the sword. The passion in which he held its body in his hands.

Fang from district 5 had also received a ten. He was good with camouflage and knot tying. But he shone his brightest with the bow and arrows. He would shoot the dummies in the heart, the throat, and the middle of the forehead. He had a great aim and balance and was light on his feet. And he was almost as short as me and lifting over a hundred pounds. He was someone to be ready for.

Xara had received an 8, but I wasn't sure what for. Besides lunch, I didn't see her at all in training. I wondered where she was. And hoped she was safe. Did she get caught in that icky blood rain? Is she hiding? Did she manage to find Rei and Aria?

Just as I started thinking about Rose and her 11 in training, her face popped up in front of mine and I screamed causing her to scream. She threw her hands over my mouth and we sat staring at each other wide eyed. She sighed when the bugs began to make noise again. Funny, I hadn't heard them before.

"Shh! Jeesh, what are you trying to do, trying to give me a heart attack?" She whispered at me angrily.

"You're the one that jumped out at me!" I whispered back.

"I've been calling your name for a few minutes. I thought you noticed me." She rolled her eyes.

"If I noticed you, would I be screaming?"

"I don't know, you tell me!"

"Jeez, Rose! Don't do that."

"Oh, hush it, Nettie." She said popping a fresh grape in her mouth. She held out her bag full and I gratefully threw one in my mouth and smiled at the familiar taste. "Aren't you glad to see me?"

I shrugged. "Liam will be thrilled when he wakes up and sees you here."

She smiled down at his sleeping form. "I'm glad he's okay too."

I crawled out of my sleeping bag and handed it to her. "I need it back though."

She smiled at me crawling inside. "Thanks, Nets. Wake me if you get tired, got it?"

"Sure thing." I whispered. She was out as soon as her head leaned back.

I watched Rose, picturing three of us at the fire station in training. Trying to set a fire and cheering when Rose got hers going. How could our new friendship survive the games? Only one could survive and friendships and alliances would break. Maybe I'd get lucky and someone else would kill them for me. I didn't have the heart to do it myself. It seemed unlikely though. I never had good luck. I could see us slaughtering each other in the final days. Desperate to live. Blood lust pounding. All past friendships gone.

My thoughts went back to the tributes and their training scores. The training room. My enemies.

I remembered Maxx Rubal from district 9. She had gotten an 8 on training. Probably for her spear throwing. She was so good at that. Almost as good as Fang with his arrows. I defiantly didn't want to get in a fight with either of them. If they teamed up to form an alliance with Erin, we'd be screwed. If they were a team, I'd hang myself from this tree now. I defiantly didn't want to get caught by them. But my questions were answered when i saw Fang in the tree across from us, staring at me. I waved at him and he waved back. I waved him over to come join us and he shook his head pointing to the ground. A small bear like creature slept in between our trees. I looked back at him and saw his figure disappear into the shadows but still saw his eyes watching me.

The boy from district 9 was still alive too. Wallie Douglie. He got an eight in training, but he didn't faze me. I'd watched him in training. He was honestly terrible with all the weapons they offered. But maybe he'd find some way to survive. If the time came to end his life, I would. I wouldn't be proud, but I'd do it.

Then there was little Aria. I didn't have to worry about her to death till the end. She was in my alliance. I thought I saw her run toward the labyrinth. Little Aria had gotten a 9 in training and I found myself wondering how she did it, but came up blank. I didn't see her do anything in the training room. And she seemed so tiny and fragile. She was twelve after all. Then I remembered how I comforted her with Jake and wondered how she was holding up from the death of her brother. And then I began to miss Jake too. He was so protective of her. He was her best friend. Then I wondered how she took the news of his death. Worse than me, I'd imagine.

I looked down at Rose and Liam and prayed they would make it further than me. They were tough.

How could I kill anyone in this arena?

Even the careers.

I may have grown up with a mother who had no heart.

But my heart broke at the thought of everyone.

All dead.

All gone forever.

Their families destroyed and alone.

Friends they'd never see again.

Opportunities taken say.

23 kids would never have a family of their own.

Never live to see another Hunger Games...

A/N:

Yay! The end of day one! What did you y'all think? :)


	12. Chapter 12

A/N:

Oh my gosh chapter twelve, I feel like I've come so far with this! And I have lots of good reviews so THANK YOU ALL I'm soooo grateful! Please enjoy chapter 12 :)! Just to let you all know, I've updated PLENTY of stuff on my profile and such so pleeeaaaase have a look and PM me anything from concerns to comments Bye bye guys!

Chapter 12-Day 2: Wallie

I'd been hiking the mountains since the gong sounded. I knew I needed water. I could feel myself getting weaker as the sun beat down on me. But for some reason, my feet wouldn't allow me to turn around. I wasn't alone though. I was with the careers. Even if they accepted me just to use me, at least I lived a bit longer. The careers consisted of Erin, Quil and Maxx. Maxx and Erin were set on killing me, but Quil reasoned with them saying I could be useful, with my eight in training. At least I knew who I could trust here.

Quil kept trying to talk Erin into resting because Maxx was panting so hard. But she made us move on. I helped Maxx as much as I could, half supporting her. Then finally, she collapsed into my side. I sighed and set her down against a rock.

"Alright," I snarled. "We need to stop!"

"No!" Erin said whipping around. "We keep going. Carry her!"

"No! We need to stop and think this over! We won't find water in the mountains. We need water and we need to turn around before we dehydrate. It may already be too late for Maxx!" I said trying to reason with Erin.

"Do you not trust me?" Erin said placing her hands on her hips. "You really think I don't know we need water? I know we do. Just follow me and we'll find water." She grumbled.

I picked up Maxx in my arms. "Fine, if she dies, it's your fault."

She nodded and turned to keep walking up the mountain. About midday, the mountain started sloping downward. "Ah ha! Told you so!" Erin said rushing forward with Quil. I could feel the heat radiating off of whatever she found. We saw the Earth on the farther side of the mountain shake.

"Earth quakes." Maxx muttered. I looked down and smiled at her as she watched the quivering rocks. I hadn't realized she was awake.

"Guys, forget the earth quake! We got water!" Quil shouted. I put Maxx down, keeping her close with her arm around my shoulder because she still couldn't stand that good on her own.

"A hot spring!" Maxx gasped, dropping to her knees before the water.

So _that _was the heat I felt. I stopped Maxx before she could drink it. "What makes you think it's safe to drink?"

"It's a hot spring," Quil said. "That means the water is pure and not chemically altered. Hot springs are estimated to be 8,000 feet down in the ground. The water is rain that had fallen 4,000 years ago. It's sterile. It boils at about 143 degrees Fahrenheit, killing all the germs and bacteria." He said dipping his hands in and drinking. Erin was already in her under wear splashing around in the water. Maxx was removing her clothes to join her.

"Are you sure?" I said raising an eyebrow questioningly

"If it wasn't, would I be drinking it? Who's the smart one here?" He said tapping his temple with a smirk.

"Not you!" Erin called floating on her back.

"Oh, shut up, Erin! No one asked you!"

"Actually," she said sitting up, "you did."

I chuckled and leaned down to get a drink. The water was fairly warm, but that was okay. At least we wouldn't dehydrate. We all played around in the hot springs for a while, not noticing much around us. Suddenly, closer than before, a blizzard started. It didn't hit us, so we continued playing around. Maxx and Erin went to lay down and dry off on the rocks as I sat on my rock, not too far off. That's when I noticed the blizzard slowing down and a monkey staring at me.

"Hey guys?" I called calmly.

Erin and Maxx looked up to see what was wrong. They're eyes widened as they motioned me over. Quil joined us.

"Don't move and don't meet their eyes." Quil whispered.

Then the monkeys numbered. "We better go before the storm ends." I said.

Quil agreed and we retrieved our things and set off. But when I glanced back, I noticed the monkeys following us. I tapped Quil on the shoulder and he peeked back. Erin and Maxx looked too and all chaos broke lose. The monkeys began to attack us, flinging their bodies at us. Maxx and Erin were in action already. Half of them dead. But when they died, others took their places. Quil grabbed my arm and we began to run. Erin and Maxx followed behind us quickly. I tripped over something and felt pain surge up my ankle to my head. I screamed out. I tried to walk, but the pain was too much and I fell again.

Erin shoved Quil ahead when he tried to help. Maxx ran ahead. "Go! One less to worry about!" Erin said. And I was left alone. The monkeys were on me then and all I could think about was the pain. I'd never make it home. I was dying. They're teeth sank into me everywhere and I felt the warm blood rush over my skin. I screamed and screamed until they began to rip my body apart, piece by piece. I was done. It was over. One monkey grabbed a hold of my head and everything went blank...


End file.
